General Koskov
| occupation = *Soviet military personnel *Intelligence operative | affiliation = *Soviet Union *Brad Whitaker *Hammond Litte | status = Unknown; presumed arrested and executed by the Russian government | role = Main Villain | portrayed = Jeroen Krabbé, Alistair Abell (voice) | first_appearance = The Living Daylights (film) | last_appearance = 007 Racing }} Lieutenant-General Georgi Koskov (Russian: Георгий Косков) was a fictional deceitful Soviet General who was in league with arms dealer Brad Whitaker. Portrayed by Dutch actor Jeroen Krabbé, the character was one of the two main antagonists (alongside Whitaker) in the 1987 James Bond film The Living Daylights. He later made an appearance in the 2000 video game 007 Racing, voiced by Alistair Abell. Biography Georgi Koskov is a deceitful, mastermind and sociopathic Soviet general in business for himself, who carefully plays both sides of the Cold War. Initially, Koskov gives the impression of a somewhat anxious pawn in the battle between the Soviet Union and the West, when he is, in reality, a mastermind using all means to his own advantage. He is prepared to dote on his girlfriend Kara Milovy and give her all manner of expensive gifts (the prize among which is a Stradivarius cello), but when necessary will easily sign her death warrant. He is also secretly working with American arms dealer Brad Whitaker in an illicit arms and drug deal. Koskov fakes his own defection using Kara Milovy as a sniper to make it look real. James Bond is assigned in aiding him across the border into Austria. At a safe house in England, Koskov falsely and deliberately fingers KGB head General Pushkin as the mastermind of "Smiert Spionem" or "Death to Spies," a plot to kill off American and British spies, but Bond suspects the truth. After Koskov is recaptured by the KGB following a raid on an MI6 safehouse after his debriefing, MI6 dispatches Bond to terminate Pushkin despite the 00 Agent's doubts. Bond eventually discovers through his contact with Kara that defection was not Koskov's true intent, and in an attempt to lure him out conspires with General Pushkin to fake the latter's death. Bond fakes Pushkin's assassination in Tangier just as Necros was ordered to carry out the attack himself and Koskov moves forward with his plans upon this news. He tricks Kara into incapacitating Bond and flies the two of them to Soviet-occupied Afghanistan where the two of them are to be imprisoned. Despite their eventual escape, Koskov was still left to operate freely. It is later discovered that Koskov is misusing funds from the Soviet Union to purchase a massive supply of opium with a street value of $500 million from the local Mujaheddin drug lords in Afghanistan; he and Whitaker would then distribute the drugs through the United States and reap huge personal profit in the sales, while still buying up plenty of advanced armaments through Whitaker to bolster the Soviet occupation of the country. Intending to disrupt this exchange, Bond trails Koskov back to the airbase, where he is later rescued by his newfound Mujaheddin allies as they attack the Soviet forces. Amidst the confusion, Bond and Kara hijack the aircraft carrying Koskov's newly purchased opium supply, and make their escape despite Koskov and Necros' attempts to stop them. Ultimately Koskov is captured by Pushkin just as Bond kills Whitaker in Tangier and is returned to his motherland under armed escort. Koskov is arrested and presumably executed off-screen by the Russian government. Awards and Decorations * Hero of the Soviet Union: The left star on his jacket indicates that Koskov was given the honorary title 'Hero of the Soviet Union' for an heroic act for state and society. * Hero of Socialist Labour: The right star indicates that Koskov also was awarded the honorary title 'Hero of Socialist Labour' for exceptional achievements in national economy and culture. * Delegate of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR: This red, flag-shaped badge indicates he is a delegate of the Supreme Soviet, the highest legislative parliament of the USSR. * Order of the Red Banner: This order was awarded to Koskov three times for heroism in combat or long service in the armed forces. * Order of Alexander Nevsky: This order of merit was awarded to Koskov because of personal courage and resolute leadership as an officer of the army. * Order of Suvorov (First Class): Awarded to army commanders for exceptional direction of combat operations. Koskov was awarded twice. * Order of Kutuzov (First Class): Awarded to commanders for skilful evasions of enemy attacks and successful counter-attacks. Koskov was awarded twice. * Order of Glory: Awarded for bravery in the face of the enemy to soldiers and NCOs. * Medal for Battle Merit: A military model, either for achievements in battle or training situations, or for 10 years of service. * Medal for Valiant Labour in the Great Patriotic War: Awarded for industrual workers during WWII. Koskov is too young to have been a worker in the 1940s. Alternate continuities Henchmen & Associates Brad Whitaker (Joe Don Baker) - Profile.png|Brad Whitaker|link=Brad Whitaker Necros (Andreas Wisniewski) - Profile.jpg|Necros|link=Necros Kara Milovy (Maryam d'Abo) - Profile.png|Kara Milovy|link=Kara Milovy Imposter.png|Imposter 00|link=Imposter 00 Colonel Feyador - Profile.png|Colonel Feyador|link=Colonel Feyador General Pushkin (John Rhys-Davies) - Profile.png|General Pushkin|link=General Pushkin Gallery Koskov.jpg|Promotional photograph of Jeroen Krabbé as General Georgi Koskov. Bond vill15.jpg General Koskov (Jeroen Krabbé) - Profile.jpg Koskov - Profile.jpg general-koskov-the-living-daylights.png the_living_daylights_03_stor.jpg Trivia *Koskov is the first main antagonist in a Bond film to be played by a Dutch actor. *Koskov and Dominic Greene are the only main antagonists in the James Bond series to be killed offscreen, although Koskov's execution is never confirmed as Bond canon. Jereon Krabbe anyway said it would be interesting should Koskov return in a future Bond film. * Unlike fellow villains General Orlov and General Ourumov, Koskov's uniform is adorned with dark blue trimmings as opposed to the typical red. This signifies that Koskov's rank was part of the KGB. *In the short story that inspired the film, Koskov was instead known only as "272", and was legitimately defecting from the Soviet Union, whereas Kara Milovy's inspiration, Trigger, was the main antagonist. This was changed for the film. *Jereon Krabbe played two similar characters to General Koskov. One was a Mafia boss in the 1990 film The Punisher, whom the hero ultimately had to form an alliance with to prevent a greater evil from taking hold. However, he is probably best known in the United States for his role as Dr. Charles Nichols in the 1993 film The Fugutive. While having also having sinister motives in that film, he appeared less sociopathic or impulsive than Koskov. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The Living Daylights characters Category:Male characters Georgi Koskov Category:Main villains Category:KGB Agents Category:Military Villains Category:Game characters Category:Russians Category:Agents Category:Military figures Category:Masterminds Category:Sociopaths Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Characters with unknown status Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Drug trafficker